Contigo
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza. InuYasha y Kagome ahora tendrán que afrontar nuevas adversidades y nuevos enemigos. Adv: Lemon. Post-manga. Cap 3 UP! (al fin)
1. Mi vida junto a ti

**Contigo**

**Summary:** Una nueva aventura comienza. InuYasha y Kagome ahora tendrán que afrontar nuevas adversidades y nuevos enemigos. Adv: Lemon. Post-manga.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

**Capitulo uno: **Mi vida junto a ti.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose en el futón. Se revolvió de nuevo, incómoda. Se volteó hacia el otro lado sintiendo la espalda desnuda de su marido y sonrió apegándose a ella suspirando relajada. Lo sintió darse vuelta, probablemente por haberla sentido. Soltó un pequeño gemido al tener que cambiar el lugar donde estaba. Sin abrir los ojos sintió como la abrazaba y pegaba a su pecho. Pasó su brazo por debajo del de él para abrazarlo también. No había nada que la hiciera sentir más feliz que poder estar así con su esposo, luego de haber hecho el amor por la noche.

De pronto y de forma brusca su marido se sentó en el futón maldiciendo. Ella soltó un gemido por la brusquedad. Abrió los ojos, iba a reclamarle, pero lo vió apretando las orejas que salían de su cabeza con molestia.

—Maldita sea. —lo escuchó mascullar. — ¿Qué demonios hace ese maldito ruido? —se quejó.

— ¿Ruido? —preguntó confundida. Ella no escuchaba nada.

—Mierda. —lo escuchó decir mientras veía como trataba de aplastar sus orejas lo más que podía.

Sin decir nada vió como su esposo se vestía a una híper velocidad y salía velozmente de la cabaña. Pudo luego escuchar el llanto del pequeño Shippô. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la cabaña y vió a su esposo moliendo a golpes al pequeño kitsune.

— ¡Maldito enano del demonio! ¡¿Por qué mierda estabas sonando esa cosa?! —le escuchó decir.

— ¡Eso a ti que te importa!

Sin esperar más vió como su esposo tomaba el aparentemente silbato y lo destrozaba solo apretándolo con sus manos.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tampoco lo es quedarte sordo! Vuelves a hacer eso y juro que te mato, Shippô.

— ¡Pues te lo merecías!

Otro chichón apareció en la cabeza del kitsune.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose a ambos.

—Este maldito enano estaba jugando con un silbato que casi me destruye los oídos. —dijo dejando caer al kitsune al piso.

— ¡Era de uno de los zorritos de donde me entreno! —se quejó.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

— ¡Castígalo, Kagome! —se quejó Shippô.

— ¡A ti es a quien deben castigar, enano!

—Shippô-chan, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Quería ver si funcionaba.

— ¡Keh! Pues ya no, y más te vale que no vuelva a hacerlo.

El kitsune le sacó la lengua.

—No seas tan duro con él. —le dijo Kagome al hanyô quien la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Duro? ¡No es a ti a quien casi le destrozan los oídos!

—InuYasha. —le regañó con el ceño fruncido.

—Keh, me largo. —y sin más decir caminó de regreso a su cabaña, la cual estaba un poco apartada de la aldea, pero sin exagerar.

—Shippô-chan, no molestes a InuYasha. —le dijo Kagome. El kitsune solo se volvió una bola rosada y se fue volando.

Suspiró.

A paso lento regresó a la cabaña y al entrar lo primero que vió fue a InuYasha sentado en su típica pose india de brazos y piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo a Tessaiga y con el ceño fruncido.

—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome.

Él simplemente la ignoró.

La miko frunció el ceño y se acercó a él arrodillándose a su lado.

—InuYasha. —volvió a llamarle.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de forma tosca.

— ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Casi mueles a Shippô a golpes!

— ¡Se lo merecía, Kagome! Yo quería seguir durmiendo. —se quejó.

—Aun puedes hacerlo.

—No con el dolor de cabeza que ese enano provocó.

La miko suspiró y terminó de sentarse al lado de su marido, resignada.

—Tú aun puedes ir a dormir. —le dijo el hanyô.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—Eres una idiota. —dijo abrazándola por los hombros. Ella soltó una risita y se acurrucó en su hombro.

—Ven. —dijo jalándolo y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido siguiéndola hasta la habitación, ya que la cabaña era más grande que las tradicionales y tenía dos habitaciones.

—Sé que te hará sentir mejor. —le dijo con una sonrisa parándose sobre el futón.

—Keh, ¿Quién dice que estoy de mal humor?

—Te conozco. —dijo con una risita.

El hanyô la vió desatar su obi y dedujo inmediatamente a lo que Kagome se refería con "hacerlo sentir mejor".

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo al verla abrir su traje dejando casi expuestos sus pechos.

—Te haré sentir mejor, ¿no quieres, InuYasha?

—Maldita sea, Kagome. —la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad para besarla con fiereza. Ella rió entre el beso y enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo.

Él mientras tanto se deshizo de la parte de arriba del traje de su mujer y acarició con necesidad su espalda desnuda, a lo que esta respondió con un gemido ahogado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó juguetona.

— ¿Sabías que eres una maldita bruja, Kagome? —le dijo tratando de deshacerse de su haori y su gi, lográndolo con la ayuda de Kagome.

La sujetó de las piernas e hizo que se recostara en el futón.

La miko podía sentir su erección, así que se rozó contra ella logrando hacerlo jadear.

Bajó los besos a su cuello y sin reparos apretó sus pechos, logrando que soltara un gemido placentero. Mierda, como le encantaba el cuerpo de esa mujer.

—Eres un pervertido. —dijo Kagome en un jadeo al sentir las manos de él bajando hacia sus caderas, acariciando y bajando a la vez el pantalón de su traje de sacerdotisa.

—Keh, yo no soy ningún pervertido. —dijo dando un mordisco en su clavícula.

—Claro que mmjh sí. —dijo en un gemido al sentir los labios de él en sus pezones.

—Que no. —dijo volviendo a sus labios, mientras ella recorría con sus manos su pecho y abdomen.

—Sí lo eres.

— ¿Y si lo fuera qué? Eres mi mujer, tengo el derecho de tocarte. —dijo al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaban hacia la intimidad de la miko, quien soltó un jadeo al sentirlo acariciar sus labios.

—Mmjm, pero eso ahh… no quiere decir que n-no lo seas. —gimió sintiendo sus caricias.

—Maldita sea, Kagome, deja de decir estupideces. —dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo. Lamió su cuello acariciándolo con sus colmillos. Ella suspiró.

—Yo no mmm digo estupideces. —gimió al sentir como él introducía sus dedos y comenzaba a moverlos de forma rápida. — ¡Ah! ¡InuYasha! ¡Ugh! Mmm, ah… P-Pervertido, ¡ah!

—Joder, Kagome, cállate, ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de hacerte el amor, idiota? —introdujo sus dedos más profundo y ella soltó un alarido de placer. Sentía el orgasmo cerca.

—MM ¡ah! ¡N-No pares! ¡Ahh! Oye…—se quejó cuando el retiró sus dedos justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax.

—Te lo mereces por decirme pervertido. —dijo rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—Eso es jugar sucio.

El sonrió de forma maliciosa y volvió a juntar sus labios.

En medio del beso ella luchaba por desatar el obi de InuYasha, luego de lograrlo se deshizo también del fundoshi y el hakama hasta sus rodillas, dejando su miembro grande y latente expuesto.

Una pequeña travesura pasó por su mente, así que tomó el miembro del hanyô y lo apretó, logrando que jadeara entre el beso. Orgullosa comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo por su miembro, a pesar que con mucho costo ella podía rodearlo con su mano, de hecho, no podía, él era bastante grande.

—Joder, Kagome. —dejó salir en un gemido ronco al sentirla acariciarlo.

Con un poco de astucia ella logró voltearlo, quedando así ella sobre él. Lo miró traviesa y volvió a tomar su miembro, volviendo a su tarea anterior.

Él dejó escapar una maldición y se sentó para abrazar a su mujer y pellizcar de paso sus pezones, logrando que ella gimiera.

La tomó de los glúteos para acercarla más a él. No pudieron evitar gemir.

—InuYasha…—dijo en un suspiro.

Apartó la mano de su mujer que aun lo acariciaba y la levantó por las caderas, colocó su miembro en su entrada y ella se dejó caer, dejando salir un sollozo por el placer y él un gruñido.

Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente hacia delante y atrás.

—Mmhj, InuYasha…

—K-Kagome, j-joder. —tomó sus pechos y los apretó, necesitando sentirla.

Sin poder contenerlo le dio vuelta y colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, quedando él arrodillado, y así volvió a penetrarla de golpe.

—I-InuYasha, y-yo ah ¡ah! Q-quiero ¡Ah! —sabiendo lo que iba a decirle se acomodó entre sus piernas y besándola se volvió a introducir hasta el fondo. — ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡N-No pares!

—K-Kagome, ¡Ah! Maldición, Kagome…

Clavó las uñas en la espalda de él al sentir próximo el orgasmo.

Salió de ella haciendo que soltara un gemido de protesta.

Le dio la vuelta. Ella, sabiendo lo que quería, se apoyó en sus codos y piernas (ya que le resultaba más cómodo que sostenerse con las manos). Lo sintió entrar en ella de una estocada, mientras que apretaba sus glúteos.

Siguió embistiéndola con furia animal, hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo, sintiéndola apretarlo deliciosamente. Se derramó dentro de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, disfrutando la sensación.

Se dejó caer agotada sobre el futón, con su esposo sobre ella.

Para no aplastarla y se hizo a un lado y dejó caerse boca arriba dejando ir un suspiro pesado.

Kagome, con pereza, se movió hasta quedar acurrucada a su lado. No tenía sueño, pero estaba cansada.

—InuYasha…—le llamó.

Él volteó a verla y la atrajo más por la cintura.

— ¿Ahora te sientes mejor? —preguntó divertida.

—Keh…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—El día está muy tranquilo el día, ¿no, Kagome-chan?

Se encontraba ahora con Sango, sentadas bajo un árbol, la taijiya sosteniendo a su hijo Komori y la miko simplemente disfrutando de la vista, relajada.

—Hai… Eso significa que algo pasará, ¿no?

—Puede…

—Kagome. —volteó a ver a su lado y vió al hanyô al lado de ellas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin ganas de ir a ningún lugar.

—Iré con Miroku a la aldea vecina.

— ¿Más demonios? —preguntó Sango.

—No. —dijo volteando a ver a Miroku.

Las niñas le pedían a gritos que las sacara de la aldea.

—Debo ir por si el idiota de tu marido hace alguna estupidez.

—Hai, Arigato, InuYasha.

El asintió y fue en dirección a Miroku, quien ya con sus hijas lo esperaba para salir de la aldea.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Anímate, InuYasha, disfruta de la vida. —le decía el monje a su amigo.

—Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Miroku, estar aquí es una estupidez.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira, chichi-hue! ¡Una mariposa! —dijo emocionada una de las gemelas.

El hanyô detuvo su andar de repente.

—Huelo un demonio, se acerca a gran velocidad.

Miroku no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que como un rayo, un demonio pasó casi atropellándolos dirigiéndose en dirección a la aldea.

— ¡Va hacia la aldea!

—Maldita sea. —masculló echando a correr en dirección de la aldea.

"Kagome…"

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Justo cuando InuYasha-sama se ha ido! —chilló una aldeana espantada alejándose lo más posible del peligro.

—Tranquila, Hikari, Kagome y Sango se encargaran. —le dijo Kaede tratando de tranquilizarla.

Kagome y Sango se acercaron rápidamente con sus armas. Sango atacó con su hiraikotsu y Kagome trataba de purificarlo con sus flechas.

Su apariencia era tenebrosa. Su cabello largo y negro, del mismo color que sus labios y ojos. Vestía una armadura color rojo y un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus manos tenían largas y afiladas uñas. Un humo negro lo rodeaba. Al menos no era veneno, de eso estaba segura.

— ¡Ju, ju! ¿Creéis que con eso podréis vencerme? Estúpidas. —dijo lanzando una luz brillante hacia Kagome, que era en ese momento la más peligrosa.

— ¡Kagome!

El hanyô apareció justo a tiempo para salvarla.

—Oh… Un hanyô. Creo que podré divertirme un poco y mandaros bien lejos.

— ¡Keh! Ahora mismo te destrozaré. —rápidamente sacó su espada dispuesto a atacar, pero antes de poder hacerlo una luz lo envolvió junto con Kagome.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡InuYasha!

Logró sujetarla a tiempo y atraerla hacia sí. Una sensación desagradable lo recorrió y sintió como su mujer se apegó a él con fuerza. Luego, dejó de sentir el suelo. Apretó a Kagome contra él para luego dejar de sentir por completo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Kagome-chan! —gritó Sango espantada al ver a sus amigos desaparecer.

— ¡Ju, ju! Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —dijo muy enfadada atacándole y destrozando la mitad de su cuerpo, gracias a los poderes del hiraikotsu.

— ¡Sango! —vió a Miroku aparecer con las niñas, dejándolas con Kaede y luego dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— ¿InuYasha y Kagome-sama?

—Han desaparecido por culpa de él.

El demonio los miró furioso al haber sido herido.

— ¡Las pagarás! —dijo Miroku lanzándole pergaminos sagrados que lograron destrozar lo último que quedaba de él.

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. —dijo Miroku.

—Pero, ¿Dónde están InuYasha y Kagome-chan?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Este es el primer fic que escribo que no tenga nada que ver con un foro. :) Espero que les guste :D

¡Ciao! C:

Tsuki-chan Scout


	2. Pasado

**Contigo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

_Logró sujetarla a tiempo y atraerla hacia sí. Una sensación desagradable lo recorrió y sintió como su mujer se apegó a él con fuerza. Luego, dejó de sentir el suelo. Apretó a Kagome contra él para luego dejar de sentir por completo._

**Capitulo dos: **Pasado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. ¿Qué había pasado? Se reincorporó de golpe al recordar al monstruo, InuYasha atrayéndola a su cuerpo y luego… Nada.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un bosque. Hermoso, la verdad, pero eso no era lo importante.

Se puso en pie aturdida y un poco mareada. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente y se sostuvo de un árbol.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

En donde sea que estuviera, debía encontrar a InuYasha.

Cuando se sintió mejor se puso en pie. Se sintió indefensa al no tener su arco y flechas. ¿Habían desaparecido también?

— ¡InuYasha!—gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.— ¡InuYasha!

Nada.

Comenzó a caminar en medio de los árboles gritando el nombre del hanyô, sin obtener resultados.

—Por favor…—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.— ¿Dónde estás, InuYasha?

— ¡InuYasha!—abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a alguien llamando a su esposo.— ¡InuYasha! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

¿De dónde provenía esa voz? Era una voz de mujer. Una mujer joven.

— ¡InuYasha!

Sin perder tiempo siguió la voz que gritaba el nombre de InuYasha.

Corrió entre los árboles en dirección de la voz, tropezando con algunas raíces, pero sin detenerse.

— ¡Señora!—gritó al ver una figura femenina en un kimono muy elegante.

Su cabello era liso y largo, de un color negro profundo. La mujer volteó a verla. Era en realidad hermosa. Tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes en algún lugar.

—Usted…—Kagome habló primero.— ¿Está buscando a InuYasha? ¿Lo conoce?

— ¿Usted es una miko?—preguntó al ver sus ropas.— ¡¿Viene a purificarlo?!—gritó aterrada la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy buscándolo, como veo está usted haciendo lo mismo…

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? Nunca antes te había visto.

—Pues le soy sincera yo tampoco la había visto a usted nunca, que yo recuerde. Aunque me parece haberla visto en algún lugar.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?—preguntó la mujer con desconfianza.

— ¿Eh? Pues… Lo conozco desde hace mucho… Emm… Unos… ¿Unos siete u ocho años?

—Pero, ¿Cómo?—preguntó la mujer confundida.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó a Kagome.

—Kagome. ¿Y el suyo?

—Izayoi.

La miko abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Izayoi? ¿Es usted la madre de InuYasha?—preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

La mujer asintió.

—P-Pero… Usted murió hace muchos años.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—InuYasha.

Izayoi la miró confundida y Kagome incrédula.

— ¡Oka-sama! ¡Oka-sama!—se escuchó gritar a un niño, y entre los arboles salió un pequeño de tal vez unos siete años. El niño se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Kagome y fue al lado de su madre, buscando protección.— ¿Quién eres tú?—le preguntó el niño con desconfianza.

— ¿I-InuYasha?—tartamudeó la chica.

¡Era idéntico! Solo que más pequeño.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La miko se dejó caer el suelo de rodillas sin poder creer lo que veía.

— ¿No la conoces, hijo?—le preguntó su madre, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.— ¿Quién eres tú?—volvió a preguntar la mujer.

—P-Pero, ¿en serio eres tú, InuYasha? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Kagome confundida.

— ¡Kagome!—escuchó un grito a lo lejos.— ¡Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?!

No era posible, InuYasha estaba frente a ella, ¿no?

Se puso de pie rápidamente e ignorando a los otros presentes se volteó en dirección de la voz.

— ¡InuYasha!

Izayoi y el pequeño InuYasha le miraron la espalda sin comprender.

— ¡InuYasha, estoy aquí!

Pudo notar entre los arboles una mancha roja y plata.

— ¡InuYasha!—gritó sintiéndose aliviada.

Vió como el hanyô volteaba a verla e inmediatamente notó el alivio en sus ojos.

— ¡Kagome!—corrió rápidamente en dirección a su mujer sin reparar en el hecho de que había otras dos personas con ella.

En cuanto estuvo frente a ella la abrazó con fuerza soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó aun sin reparar en la presencia de los otros dos.

—Creí… ¡Oh, InuYasha!—se pegó más a él.

Abrió los ojos y vió a quienes estaban frente a él.

Inmediatamente aflojó el abrazo que mantenía con Kagome y miró incrédulo a los otros dos presentes que lo miraban de la misma forma. La miko se volteó deshaciendo el abrazo.

—O-¿Oka-sama?—fue el susurro que salió de los labios de InuYasha. De inmediato pararon por la mente de InuYasha todos los momentos que pasó con su madre… Recordó también el momento en que había sido engañado por Sesshômaru.

Frunció el ceño inmediatamente y puso a Kagome tras de él, protegiéndola.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó de forma dura y tosca. No caería en una trampa de nuevo. Su madre había muerto hacía mucho, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— ¿Tú eres… InuYasha?—preguntó Izayoi incrédula. El mini InuYasha miraba la escena confundido.

—He preguntado quienes son ustedes. No sé que estén tramando, pero no obtendrán nada tomando la forma de mi madre. ¡Ella murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo!—colocó una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—InuYasha, espera.—Kagome puso una mano en su hombro.—Ellos no son yôkais, InuYasha.

— ¡Keh! ¿Esperas en serio que me crea eso? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que pasó con Sesshômaru? ¡No me dejaré engañar de nuevo!—regresó su vista a su madre y luego al que supuestamente era él.—Ella no es mi madre.—dijo con un tinte de dolor en su voz.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Déjame a mí y a mi madre en paz!—dijo el pequeño InuYasha.

— ¿Y tú se supone que eres yo? Esto definitivamente esto es una mala broma.

—Yo creo que eras lindo.—le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que ese no soy yo, joder!—le dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Izayoi se acercó a él despacio, a lo que el hanyô retrocedió por instinto.

— ¿Eres tú, InuYasha?—preguntó con voz suave llevando una mano a la mejilla del hanyô, quien la miró con desconfianza, pero luego al ver sus ojos vió sinceridad y amor en ellos. Su rostro se relajó y la miró confundido y en el fondo dolorido. Aflojó el agarre que tenía en la empuñadura de su espada mientras que ella lo miraba con intensidad y llevaba su otra mano al hombro de este.

Él llevó su mano a la que su madre tenía en su mejilla y la apretó con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

Su madre lo abrazó y él por inercia correspondió al abrazo y de forma necesitada escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

El pequeño miraba todo sin entender nada. ¿Así sería él algún día? Él iba acompañado, acaso… ¿tendría amigos alguna vez?

Kagome en cambio miraba la escena con ternura.

—No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto. —dijo separándose de él.

—Oka-sama. —susurró InuYasha mirándola con dolor.

—InuYasha. —Kagome le miró con una sonrisa. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí… Nosotros… Debemos irnos. —dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres estar más tiempo con tu madre? ¡Tú la quieres más que a nada en el mundo!

— ¡Cállate! —dijo volteándose. Le miró asustada el ver la furia contenida en sus ojos. — ¡Ya se han burlado de mí lo suficiente! ¡Mi madre está muerta, y aunque daría todo por volver a verla alguna vez eso no pasará! ¡Nos vamos, Kagome!

Y sin más decir se internó en el bosque.

—Mi hijo… ¿Ha sufrido mucho, no? —preguntó Izayoi viéndolo alejarse con dolor.

—Él la ama más que a nada, desde su muerte ha tenido que luchar solo contra el mundo, no puedo imaginar lo que pudo haber sufrido.

—Tú… ¿Qué eres de mi hijo?

La miko le sonrió.

—Soy su esposa.

— ¿Eso significa que voy a casarme contigo? —preguntó el niño asomándose por atrás de su madre. La miko le sonrió. El niño le miró emocionado.

—Es muy bonita, ¿verdad, oka-sama? —le dijo el niño a su madre con ojos entusiasmado.

Izayoi le sonrió.

—Gracias por estar con él.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Fue un gusto conocerla, Izayoi-sama.

—Me alegra que mi hijo lograra ser feliz.

Kagome se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se había ido su esposo.

— ¡InuYasha! —gritó al divisarlo a lo lejos.

— ¡Que estabas esperando, Kagome, te dijo que nos íbamos!

Ella llegó hasta él sin enojarse por sus palabras y le abrazó juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso, a lo que él se sonrojó bastante.

De pronto la misma luz volvió a rodearles. Kagome asustada se aferró a su esposo y este soltó una maldición antes de volver a dejar de sentir por completo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esta vez no quedaron inconscientes ni mucho menos separados, sino que fueron abruptamente tirados al suelo por aquella luz asustando a los dos presentes que había allí, quienes estaban declarándose y justo separándose de un beso, en un pequeño muelle luego de un paseo en canoa.

—Mierda…—masculló InuYasha despegándose del suelo seguido de Kagome, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Quiénes sois?

Voltearon a ver y se encontraron a InuYasha y Kikyô, hace casi sesenta años atrás, mirándoles con desconfianza y de forma amenazante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¿les gustó? Jo, jo, jo, les dejé ahora con la duda :D

¡Ciao! C:

Tsuki-chan Scout


	3. Viejos recuerdos

**Contigo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

_—Mierda…—masculló InuYasha despegándose del suelo seguido de Kagome, quien hizo una mueca de dolor._

_— ¿Quiénes sois?_

_Voltearon a ver y se encontraron a InuYasha y Kikyô, hace casi sesenta años atrás, mirándoles con desconfianza y de forma amenazante._

**Capitulo tres: **Viejos recuerdos.

_— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que logró pronunciar Kagome._

_¿Ya estaba alucinando, o era que había dos InuYasha's y Kikyô estaba viva?_

_— ¿Qué ocurre Kag…—se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a los otros dos presentes—…ome?_

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Cuándo iban a parar esas malditas burlas?_

_— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó ahora Kikyô, haciéndose a un lado del otro InuYasha._

_— ¿N-Nosotros? Eh… Nosotros somos… eh… ¿Quiénes somos? —le preguntó a su esposo de forma nerviosa._

_—Aquí la pregunta es qué son ustedes. —dijo poniéndose en pie y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada._

_No se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Ya había sido suficiente con intentar hacerles creer que vieron a su madre. ¡Ja! Él no era ningún idiota, definitivamente no caería en un truco tan bajo._

_— ¿Por qué se parecen a nosotros? —preguntó cortante el otro InuYasha._

_—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. —dijo el hanyô, comenzando a desenfundar su espada, como advertencia._

_—Eh, InuYasha. —le dijo Kagome poniéndose en pie al fin. —no creo que ellos sean demonios._

_— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kagome? ¡Es obvio que de nuevo nos están tomando el pelo! —desenfundó su espada. —Ahora más vale que hablen—gruñó al otro InuYasha y a "Kikyô"._

_—Demonios, ¿por qué han tomado nuestra apariencia? —preguntó Kikyô, seria._

_—Esto es ridículo. —dijo Kagome para sí misma. —InuYasha, no se te ocurra atacarles. —le advirtió._

_— ¿Eh? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¡No te pongas de su lado! —exclamó molesto. ¿Acaso Kagome no era testigo del engaño?_

_—Pero, InuYasha, ¡ni siquiera sabían de nosotros antes de que llegáramos aquí! ¡Tal vez no sean demonios!_

_— ¡Y qué vas a saber tú, tonta! ¡Es más que obvio que es un engaño! ¡Es imposible viajar así como así por el tiempo! —exclamó perdiendo su interés por los otros seres que estaban allí._

_— ¡¿Y cómo demonios crees que cruzábamos el pozo, tú?! ¡No sabemos si el demonio que atacó la aldea lo que quería era precisamente esto! ¡Kaede-ba-chan dijo que había demonios que podían hacer viajar por el tiempo a sus víctimas! —exclamó ella ignorando a los presentes al igual que el hanyô._

_— ¡Qué va a saber esa vieja loca! ¡Tal vez estamos en una especie de sueño extraño que nos hace ver visiones y tú solo quieres quedarte a socializar!_

_— ¡Yo nunca he tenido la intención de eso, imbécil! ¡Y no le digas loca a Kaede-ba-chan! ¡De no ser por ella ni siquiera estarías vivo!_

_— ¡A quien le importa, Kagome! ¡No estamos hablando de esa vieja, estamos hablando de que tenemos que salir de aquí de una buena vez! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con la broma anterior como para que me vengan con esto!_

_— ¡A mí no me reclames, que yo no tengo la culpa!_

_— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Si tú no fueras tan debilucha no hubiera tenido que ir a rescatarte cuando ese yôkai atacó!_

_Uh, oh._

_— ¡¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?! ¡Para tu información yo no te pedí que me salvaras!_

_— ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Dejarte morir?! ¡Definitivamente te has vuelto loca!_

_— ¡Ya cállense! —gritó el otro InuYasha._

_— ¡Tú no te metas! —le gritaron InuYasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo. — ¡Y tú no hables al mismo tiempo que yo! —dijeron de nuevo al unísono._

_— ¡SIÉNTATE!_

_Y el hanyô cayó estrepitosamente al suelo._

_Mientras tanto InuYasha y Kikyô miraban la escena con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_— ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Abajo! ¡Al suelo! ¡Osuwari! ¡Sit, boy! ¡Sentado! ¡Tonto!_

_—Kagome temee. —masculló contra el piso._

_—InuYasha no baka. —se cruzó de brazos._

_Luego parecieron reparar en la presencia de InuYasha y Kikyô, quienes los miraban con curiosidad, incredulidad, extrañeza, rareza y recelo._

_—Etto…—susurró Kagome._

_— ¿De dónde han sacado el Kotodama-no-nenju? —preguntó Kikyô con desconfianza._

_—Eh…_

_Okay, ahora sí que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer._

_—Esto es ridículo. —masculló el hanyô, despegando su cara del suelo. — ¡Van a decirnos qué diantres ocurre aquí si no quieren ser despedazados! —amenazó desenfundando su espada._

_— ¡Ja, eso quiero verlo! —dijo el otro InuYasha, preparando sus garras._

_— ¡InuYasha, no vayas a…!_

_— ¡Kaze no kizu!_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¿les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!

_— ¡Hasta que actualizas, Tsuki!_

_Jeje, _

Les invito a participar en el reto de apertura del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Ciao! C:

Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
